The Vampire Nobel
by PegaGamer
Summary: Ichigo is a humble priest and theres rumors going around that witches, werewolves and even vampires terror the town's people. So Ichigo tries to settle the rumors but he gets attacked by a vampire. What'll happen if he becomes one?
1. The new Breed

**Title: The Vampire Nobel**

**Paring: Vamp!ShiroxPriest/Vamp!Ichi**

**Rating: M for, smut, blood, violence, gore, and heavy language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. But I own the story line :D**

**A/N: Thought this would pretty ballin' xD Any ways, please enjoy ^^ Also I'm not Catholic or anything but it'd be a cool idea to do a Gothic story xD**

* * *

><p>A young woman trembled… Her body shaking, her dress torn and her skin paled. The sound of sucking filled the room. The smell of iron thickened the air. Soon, her eyes rolled back. Her once warm and tan skin, was now pale and cold. Her neck covered with blood. As the figure dropped her. The last thing she saw, was an insane smile and dark, golden eyes, staring down at her….<p>

"Brother Kurosaki!" A young child ran up to an orange haired priest. The young adult looked over and smiled.

"Brother Hiroki, what is the mater?" The priest asked crouching to see the boy's face. The child held up a paper showing a dead woman on the top news.

"A woman was killed by a vampire last night. This is the fifth one this week. Could there REALLY be vampires, Brother?" The priest tilted his head in concern. Than smiled at the child.

"No, I believe there is no vampire. Besides, it could just be some man murdering women. Even the church does not know of the behavior. Alright?" The child nodded and smiled. Jogging away as the priest stood smiling.

"Nice way to handle it, Ichigo." A nun walked up to him, she had a mellow green as her eyes. Her hair suns yellow. And her dark skin looked as if it could glassine in the sun. Ichigo looked over and smiled to the nun.

"Hello Sister Halibel." Ichigo greeted smiling to the taller female. The two greeted one another and walked down the grand hall of the church.

"I heard of the vampire rumors brother. It's really unsettling." Halibel said as they looked to see Sisters, Orihime and Rukia approach with Brothers Renji and Uryuu. They all bowed to one another and Renji spoke.

"We've heard of the vampire attacks. Do you think it's true?" Renji spoke in panic.

"I do not think it's true." Rukia said crossing her arms, "I mean, what kind of man would go around murdering women and children?" The raven-haired female sighed and Orihime looked down worriedly.

"Sister Orihime is something wrong?" Ichigo asked and the female looked up blushing.

"O-OH! N-Nothing brother…" Orihime rubbed her arm and Ichigo gave a concerned look but didn't let it bug him all that much. He looked to the group.

"So who will be at the altar this morning?" Ichigo asked and the others looked to him.

"Well you're the one who's so strongly felt about this whole 'Vampire' thing." Uryuu said and Ichigo sighed.

"Alright I'll speak to the people about it, I need to settle this rumors." Ichigo said walking down to the altar. Once he stood at the stand as people entered. They said their morning prayer and Ichigo spoke.

"There has been a rumor of a vampire killing humans in the past week. I do not think it is true." Ichigo watched the people gape, mutter, and stare in shock among themselves. But Ichigo continued, "But there is one thing that is true; that these murders MUST stop at once!" Ichigo hit his fist on the stand and people cheered 'Amen', "This person who claims to be a so-called vampire is pathetic! I do not believe in such nonsense and neither shall the people of this town." Ichigo said as the people cheered. Ichigo smiled to himself as they spoke and sung songs of God's name and prayed for the people who suffered from the hands of the killer. After the lectures Ichigo walked down the hall. He than noticed a man in white holding his arm as he panted. Ichigo rushed over as the man flinched. His long hair showed through the hood he wore. Long silver locks. The male had albino skin and black nails. Ichigo gave a concerned look as he approached the other.

"Are you alright?" He asked as the male looked up. Dark, golden eyes looking up to him. Ichigo creased his brows and crouched to see the male better. The albino looked away as Ichigo looked to his wounded arm.

"You don't look so good." He said and he left a moment, glad to his approval seeing the male still sitting there. Ichigo crouched again and pulled the male's sleeve and started to clean his wound. The albino panted, slowly opening his mouth revealing drooling fangs. His hot breath came out of his mouth heavily. Soon snapping it close when Ichigo looked to him. The albino's eyes closed as he panted.

'Dammit… I need to feed… And FAST…' The albino thought to himself as he slowly opened his mouth again. Once Ichigo finished bandaging his wounds the albino jumped onto the male and unzipped his coat some and was about to press his fangs into Ichigo's throat. Ichigo gasped when he was jumped and screamed in panic. Trying to push the albino off. When voices were heard the albino looked up and snickered. Looking to Ichigo and soon vanished into thin air. Ichigo laid there. Traumatized…

* * *

><p>"Lord Aizen. You're son has not returned." Once of the guards said as Aizen looked to him.<p>

"I see…" Aizen spoke and closed his eyes, "When do you suspect my son's return?" Before the guard spoke a commotion began to rise. A maid came running in, she was out of breath.

"Lord Aizen… The youngest son… Shirosaki has returned." Aizen stood as Shiro entered the room. He avoided eye contact as he entered. Looking to his mother who was by Aizen's side. His mother, Shirayuki (A/N: Rukia's Zanpactou Sode No Shirayuki is Shiro's mommy :3) gave a worried look. Shiro looked down ashamed. He knew he upset his mother. But Aizen was just his stepfather. He didn't care for him. As Shiro approached Aizen stormed over and smacked Shiro across the face. The albino stood still. Trembling still as Aizen spoke.

"Where were you. Shirosaki?" Shiro looked up in disgust. He hated Aizen with a passion but he pretend to like him because he wanted to please his mother. He spoke, still not looking at Aizen.

"I was in the mortal world… Feeding…" Shiro said as he felt a harder slap agent his face, knocking him down that time. Shirayuki flinched and bit her lower lip. Shiro looked up to Aizen as the brunette looked down at him.

"Leave my sight you brat." Aizen commanded and Shiro stood and walked out of the main hall. His face stinging. Once he made it to his chambers he laid on his bed. The room was covered with black. The walls, his blankets, and the bed itself were black. The curtains on his windows and bed poles were a pale white, as well as his pillows and desk with a red rose pattern. Shiro stood up and walked out the room to his balcony. Looking to the full moon. Sighing to himself.

"The werewolves are out tonight…" He said calmly as he saw from the corner of his eye. His fellow companion, Zangetsu, a wolf he had owned for such a long time, rubbed his head agent Shiro's hand. Shiro smiled to himself petting the wolf next to him.

"I'll see that priest again. I know it… And…" He smirked, exposing his fangs, "He'll be mine…"

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up in a panic. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes.<p>

"Ow…" He mumbled to himself rubbing his neck. Realizing he was almost bitten. He rubbed his neck, glad he felt no bite marks, "Is there really vampires…?" He asked himself as he got up. Wondering the halls. He found himself exiting the church as he looked around. Dressed like any other villager. He flinched as he stood still. Slowly turning to face a wolf. A dark blue wolf growling at him. Starting to circle him.

"You smell of vampire, human." The wolf spoke. Ichigo shook his head as he backed away.

"W-What are you?" He asked in panic.

"I'm a werewolf. What do you think?" The wolf growled and Ichigo shook his head more.

"T-This is a dream… There's no vampire… No werewolves… No witches…!" He said to himself holding his head. Soon being pined on his stomach. Looking up to see teal blue eyes staring down at him. He noticed the full moon in the sky. The clouds soon covered it and a man was pinning him down. A handsome face staring down. His blue hair was messy and his teal eyes staring down at him. The man was surely naked and Ichigo avoided THAT area to stare at. He chose the man's face. The man growled and looked to him.

"Remember my name priest. Grimmjow Jagerjaques." Once Grimmjow spoke he was gone once the moon showed again. The werewolf ran to the woods and Ichigo trembled. He was about to be eaten, or something, by a werewolf. He stood and rubbed his face as he ran back to the church. Soon bumping into someone as the male held him so he wouldn't fall. Ichigo looked up holding his nose.

"F-Father Juushiro!" Ichigo said in a panic. Ukitake Juushiro was one of the youngest fathers of the church. Young enough to be a brother but because of his years and appearance (Despite looking young) he had long white hair and calm dark eyes. He smiled to Ichigo patting his head.

"What's the matter brother?" Ukitake asked, Ichigo rubbed his arms as he looked down.

"I-I think those rumors are true..." The elder male rose a brow hearing the youth's tone, "I-I WAS ATTACKED BY A VAMPIRE! THAN A WEREWOLF!" Ukitake frowned.

"You must be tired.."

"B-But I saw them! The vampire had long silver hair, gold eyes filled with blood lust. And the werewolf had blue eyes and hair..! I saw them!" Ichigo argued. After a short bit he was led to his room. Staring off into space. He got up and left the church. Cross around his neck and a stake with him. Followed by a pistole with silver bullets. And so he was off. Wondering the woods and looked for the vampire who almost killed him.

* * *

><p>Shirosaki smirked to himself. The moon was red and it was the perfect time to leave. He draped himself in dark clothing after putting up his hair, than jumped off the balcony, going to the mortal lands to find that priest. But he was halted as he hissed.<p>

"Where do you think you're going Shiro?" A green haired vampire asked crossing her arms under her breasts.

"No where ya wanna be at Nel." Shiro frowned. Nel crossed her arms more and puffed her cheeks.

"So rude, Shirosaki, so rude and cold as your skin..!"

"Why thank you but I must be off." Shiro smirked. Leaving his fellow vampire behind as she yelled at him. He laughed and left her in the dust... Once he made it to the mortal world he patted his own back seeing the priest. Ichigo. He walked over, shifting to a wolf as he did so. His cloke fell as he walked over. Ichigo saw the wolf and crouched. As Shiro got closer he than jumped. Shifting to his original form. Before Ichigo knew it... He saw blood... Blood hungry eyes... And the dark red moon...

* * *

><p>Pasta: Oh crap what'll happen next?<p>

Shiro: BE MY BRIDE!

Ichigo: NEVER! Dx

Shiro: ;A;

Pasta: .;;


	2. Fang's Cross

**Title: The Vampire Nobel**

**Paring: Vamp!ShiroxPriest/Vamp!Ichi**

**Rating: M for, smut, blood, violence, gore, and heavy language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. But I own the story line :D**

**A/N: About time for chapter two, sorry guys...**

* * *

><p>Ichigo groaned as he laid there in the bed. As he rolled around feeling the soft silk on his cheeks. He loved the feeling on his face, the pillow and the blanket were so soft. When he noticed the dark room he went into a panic and sat up. Looking around in terror. The black wolf laid on the bed staring at Ichigo. The priest noticed the wolf and didn't react. He wasn't sure how to react seeing the creature. As he slowly sat up he was in different clothes. That did not matter at the moment. He looked around and went to the balcony. He checked if he could probably tie things together to get himself down. But when he saw the molt he gave up on that and rushed to the door and as he reached for the door. The taller male entered, the silver haired vampire.<p>

"You..." Ichigo stared in fear backing up. The pale creature smirked and purred at the figure before him.

"Yes it is me, what is it my bride?"

"Bride? What bride is there to be? I a sure you I am no bride." The orange haired boy shouted and the other shook his head.

"A bride is a human that was fed from by a vampire. You happen to be that bride."

"But a bride is a woman."

"Who cares for the tiny details." The male shook his head and smirked at the boy and held his chin up, "However, I love the view of you. We had to change your clothes and wash them. They were awfully dirty."

"May I have them back? I require them." Ichigo asked holding his hand out to the vampire after stepping back. The cross around his neck rang some and the vampire shook his head smirking.

"Sorry but I have to decline. You see after I fed from you.. You became one of us." He moved Ichigo's gums to expose the small fangs, "You were out for three moons."

"I-I've been out for that long?" Ichigo panicked and rushed out to the hall.

"Do not make haste they think you have fallen." The vampire called to the other. Ichigo froze in his steps. Staring at the deep blue flooring that allowed himself to see his reflection... But didn't vampires have no reflection? His eyes teared up as he watched himself. He fell to the floor to his knees and laid his head back allowing the tears to roll down his face. He than jumped feeling the other's hand. He looked to the pale vampire and jumped again as their lips met. The orange haired boy's eyes widened and he pulled away from the vampire, his mouth covered and his face darkened. The vampire smirked and picked up the orangette.

"What in the lord's name are you doing?" Ichigo cried and the vampire kept walking. He than slammed the door after Zangetsu walked out of the room. He looked up to the male and his smirk turned to a sick grin.

"Wanna know my name?" He asked and Ichigo nodded, "Shirosaki Ogichi. Shiro for short and you better be crying that out while I pound you." Shiro said and removed Ichigo's clothes as the fledgling tried to escape. But the noble vampire kept the boy there and pinned him on his stomach.

"W-What are you doing..?" Ichigo asked terrified. But Shirosaki didn't reply. As he held Ichigo's naked and unbroken body he licked down the fair tan skin. Ichigo trembled and clung to the sheets and felt shame feeling aroused by this action. Feeling his erection press into the sheets he whimpered at this. Shiro noticed his actions and smirked. He held Ichigo's hips up and placed one of the pillow's under him and undid his own pants. His growing erection finally free from it's cage. Shiro rubbed his cock against Ichigo's behind. The priest yelped and his eyes teared up some from the fact that something might go inside of him. And the fear of pain. Shirosaki pushed two fingers into the younger one to test if his self lube was working. It was. He smirked and removed his hand and lubed himself with his precum. And without a warning he thrusted into Ichigo with one quick jerk of his hips.

"A-AHHH! N-NO! I-It hurts! STOP!" Ichigo cried in pain. But of course Shiro ignored and slowly started to move. Ichigo cried as the pain of the thick organ was moving in and out of his body. But it didn't take long for lust to take over. He hid his face into the sheets and moaned of lust and pain. The elder vampire held onto Ichigo's hips and continued to thrust. Ichigo trembled, why was he letting this happen to him? He grasped the sheets and hissed in pain. Biting his tongue.

"Let it out, Ichigo..." Shiro said simply. Ichigo trembled and hesitantly moved his hand to his own throbbing organ. His shaking hand moving up and down the shaft. He felt guilt as he performed this action. His eyes teared up and he whimpered when Shiro forced him to squeeze. That already causing the boy to release. With Ichigo's mussels squeezed Shiro the vampire released his seed within him. Ichigo's body trembled as Shiro removed himself. The creamy liquid rolling down Ichigo's behind and thighs. And with that Shiro left smirking.

"You belong to me Ichigo. I'll turn a cute little pure priest like you into a sinner." And out he went. Ichigo trembled and dressed himself despite the pain already growing in his back. When Day broke over the town Ichigo fled. From what he heared Fledlings can withstand the sun. Till they feed of a human...

* * *

><p>Rukia sighed and stared out the hall. Ichigo's been missing for almost a week and she was clearly worried. Renji sat next to her sighing some.<p>

"Have you found brother yet?" Rukia asked.

"No sister... We ha-"

"BROTHER ICHIGO IS BACK!" A priest called. The others looked and watched Ichigo rush. Limping. Clearly he's been tripping and falling the entire time. Renji and Rukia rushed over.

"Brother Ichigo are you alright?"

"W-Where's father Juushiro?" Ichigo asked.

"Inside why?" Renji asked curiously.

"I... I have some confessions..." He walked inside the building using the walls as a support. Rukia covered her mouth in shock.

"Brother Ichigo... Has...?"

Within the church Ichigo sat within a confession box. Seeing through the small window Juushiro sat on the other side. Ichigo sighed shakingly and grasped his clothes.

"F... Forgive me Father... I-I have sinned..."

"What have you done my son?" Juushiro's concerned voice came from the other side. Ichigo teared up and bit his lip.

"I-I performed a sinful act... I have performed one of the deadly sins..."

"Which one...?"

"L-Lust... N-Not just I have performed a sin... I-I broke a commandment!" Ichigo panicked, "A-Am I going to Hell for this!?" Juushiro was quiet. Only Ichigo's panicking voice echoed through the booth. Than, Juushiro finally spoke.

"No my son... You are clearly sorry for what you have done. God will most likely forgive you... Is there anything else...?" Ichigo was the one to go quiet this time. Will he tell the man he trusted his experience? He sighed and nodded.

"Yes... But I'd like to speak out of the house of God..."


End file.
